I Need Child, You Know?
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Naruto sudah menikah selama tiga tahun lamanya dengan Hinata, tapi sampa saat ini belum memiliki anak juga. Dia tersiksa! Apalgi tekanan dari sang ibu dan istrinya. Hinata terus-terusan minta cerai menyuruh Naruto menikah lagi agar bisa membuat keturunan. Tapi Naruto bersikeras tidak mau melakukannya./Hinata kebanyakan nonton sinetron/BadSummary/Badsuper/RnR?


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Konyol, Berantakan, dan segala keburukan lainnya.

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Need Child, You Know?**

**.**

Kami sudah menikah selama tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi hingga kini, perut istriku sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan. Padahal segala cara telah kami tempuh. Apa salahku sih?

"Naruto-kun?"

Aku menoleh ketika istri tersayangku yang sangat sexy ini memanggil, "Apa sayang?" Sautku manja membuat kedua pipinya memerah bak apel. Ugh, cukup Hinata. Kau membuatku tak tahan untuk memakanmu.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya sayang?" Lagi aku menjawab tanpa mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan sedari tadi, aku hanya sibuk memandangi bibirnya yang terus bergerak. Bibir tipis yang empuk, kenyal, lembut, manis. Jika dihisap kau akan ketagihan, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan membaginya dengan kalian. Hahahaha..

"Aaaa!" Sakit! Telingaku ditariknya cukup keras hingga memerah, ya aku yakin pasti merah karena sakitnya itu _pake banget. _Gila! Apa sih salahku? Kutatap sinis istriku yang kini merengut kesal.

"Dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan?"

"Hehehehe.." Hanya bisa menyengir _watados _ketika kenyataan sudah terbongkar.

"Terserah, aku akan pergi!"

Dia ngambek. Kuraih lengannya lalu menariknya kepelukanku. "Maafkan aku~" Ujarku selembut mungkin, sedektutife mungkin agar Hinata tidak marah lagi. Ya setidaknya cara ini biasanya ampuh untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku."

Tidak sayang, tidak semudah itu. Aku menyeringai ketika matanya mulai menajam. Oh sayang matamu walau menajam tetap saja indah.

**Dugh**

"Aaarghh! Hi-hinata! A-apa-apaan kau ini? Sakit tahu!" Sekarang giliran perut yang Hinata pukul, dan ini lebih sakit dari yang _dijewer _tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah marah besar.

"Kau jahat! Mendengarkan aku bicara saja tidak malah menggodaku. Mesum, malam ini tak ada jatah untukmu." Ujarnya yang langsung melengos pergi meninggalkanku.

Aaa! Ini neraka bagiku jika Hinata tidak mau memberi jatah padaku! "Ta-tapi Hinata, bagaimana rencana 'punya anak' kita?" Terus berusaha membujuknya walau aku tahu, PERCUMA.

"Percuma!"

**Brak**

_Tuh kan? _Hinata marah. Dengan keras dia menutup pintu rumah lalu pergi. Pergi kemana? Mataku langsung membulat lebar, lalu menepuk jidat kaget. Ini jam Hinata terapi! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?

Dengan cepat kusambar kunci mobil lalu berlari menyusul Hinata. Bodohku tidak hilang-hilang, padahal sudah 27 tahun.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Dia masih marah, hanya kulirik ia langsung membentakku. Ya walaupun bentakannya tidak keras dan menggelegar seperti Sakura-chan yang bak monster itu. Ampun! Aku hanya bercanda.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tadi aku tidak fokus saja, _masa _hanya seperti itu kamu marah." Terus kubujuk Hinata sembari berulang kali menoleh padanya dalam keadaan menyetir.

Bibirnya memanyun kesal, kedua tangannya bersedekap. "Berjanjilah!"

Aku mengangguk paham, "Aku berjanji akan mendengarkanmu berbicara." Ujarku mengangkat tangan dengan dua jari telunjuk dan tengah berdiri membentuk 'Peace'.

"Bagus!" Nah, kalau tersenyum kan cantik. Ia sudah tak marah, terbukti saat pipiku diusapnya lembut sekarang. Cukup lama hingga...

"Argh! Hinata!" ..ditariknya cukup keras. Aku merengut kesal sambil mengusap-usap pipi yang tadi Hinata tarik. Sakit! Sekarang Hinata suka sekali menjahiliku.

Hinata tertawa puas mengerjaiku. Kulirik sinis ia yang terus terpingkal atas keberhasilannya. Sialan, awas kau nanti malam. Aku menyeringai ketika ingat nanti malam.

"Berarti nanti malam kita bisa kan?"

Seperti paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan, tawa Hinata terhenti. Berubah tatapan tajam padaku. Tatapan yang mirip punya si _Teme. _Membuatku susah menelan ludah, dan ini adalah pertanda. Pertanda buruk!

"Tidak!"

Kaaaannn~!

"Rencana kita ditunda hingga minggu depan, atau kau ingin menikah dengan wanita lain saja?"

Dengan kasar kuberhentikan mobil yang kukendarai hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Kali ini, aku yang marah. "Hinata, kau tahu kan itu adalah kalimat tabu bagi kita? Kenapa kau mengucapkannya?" Ujarku mengeratkan pegangan pada stir.

"Yang mana? Yang rencana kita ditunda hingga minggu depan?"

"Argh! Yang satunya!"

"Apa? Yang menikah lagi? Kau mau menikah lagi?"

"Hinata!" Aku menjerit frustasi menjambak rambut kesal, wanita ini benar-benar membuatku tambah keriput! "Siapa bilang aku akan menikah lagi, sayang? Ya ampun, mengertilah."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Apanya?"

"Kau menikah lagi."

Oh Kami~ Istriku makan apa? Kepalaku terbentur stir akibat aku yang menjatuhkannya, lelah berdebat dengan Hinata yang seperti sedang PMS ini. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan punya istri lagi hanya karena anak. Aku hanya ingin punya anak yang dihasilkan oleh Hinata seorang, tidak ada yang lain. Titik tidak ada koma satupun. Tapi kalau hanya membayangkannya tak apa kan?

"Naruto-kun? Mau sampai kapan seperti ini?"

Tersadar dengan pikiranku akibat pertanyaan Hinata aku langsung duduk tegak. Menghilangkan pikiran yang tadi sedang berhentai ria. Ya, melenceng sedikit tak apa kan? Asal aku tak benar-benar melakukannya. Hahaha..

Melajukan lagi mobilku ke arah tempat terapy Hinata. Tempat terapy yang kata ibu bisa membuahkan sel telur wanita lebih banyak yang nantinya jika berhubungan intim akan menghasilkan banyak. Bla bla bla.. Aku tidak mengerti karena saat ibu bercerita aku tidur. Ahaha.. Anak durhaka. Biarlah.

Mungkin Kami-sama belum memberi kesempatan kami memiliki anak, dan hanya perlu usaha keras untuk membuatnya saja. Tapi ibu melakukannya berlebihan, apalagi Hinata.

Dia itu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron pasti, jadi melankolis begitu. Apa coba, istri lagi istri lagi. Nyinetron banget kan? Ya kalau bukan disuruh menikah lagi, aku disuruh menceraikannya. Hell no! Aku tak akan mau melakukannya hingga langit bumi gonjang ganjing sampai Chouji jadi kurus, Sasuke doyan ngelawak, rambut Neji berubah keriting. Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan Hinata! Titik.

.

.

.

Bersantai diatas sofa ditemani secangkir kopi dan acara bola adalah hal surgawi kedua setelah Hinata yang paling menyenangkan. Sepulang mengantar Hinata teraphy dia meminta beli sushi di dekat menara tokyo. Lalu minta ditemani membeli baju akhirnya aku bisa bebas dan terduduk anteng disini.

Hinata? Dia sibuk mencoba baju barunya dikamar, aku sih berharap tadi dia membeli lingerie seksi untuk malam nanti. Tapi dia tidak mau. Oh ya suda, tidak perlu lingerie cukup. Hahaha.. Piktorku kambuh. Piktor pada istrinya tak masalah kan?

"Naruto-kuuunn~!"

Apalagi itu? Menaruh cangkir kopi kemeja aku melangkah ke kamar setelah menjawab, "iya!" Kalau aku lama tidak menghampirinya pasti Hinata akan mengamuk lagi. Sekarang Hinata itu sangar, ketularan Sakura. Entah kemasukan apa dia sampai seperti itu sekarang padaku, padahal dulu dia adalah wanita paling lemah lembut sedunia akhirat. Hoo~

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku begitu membuka pintu kamar kami dan─ huoo~ Ada malaikat seksi jatuh dari atap!

"Kenapa?" Hinata nampak malu-malu menutupi tubuhnya yang sedang memakai lingerie seksi. Mulutku terbuka, mataku melotot melihatnya. Oh Kami, istriku seksi sekali! Kapan dia membeli lingerie itu?

Wajahnya yang merah karena malu, bibir peachnya yang nampak terbuka sedikit, tubuhnya terekpos 60%, suaranya memanggilku namaku yang dalam pikiranku seperti sebuah desahan. God~ Ciptaanmu terlalu menggoda iman.

Kututup pintu kamar tidak lupa menguncinya. Aku mendekati Hinata perlahan, menampakan seringai mesum andalanku padanya. Menggoda disetiap langkahku mendekati.

Dadanya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata, tubuhnya halus, bibirnya lembut, ibuuu! Aku menggila dengan pikiranku!

"Naruto-kun? Kau kenapa?"

Kenapa? Tentu saja aku sedang ingin menyerangmu sekarang juga. Masa tidak mengerti sih? Kau sedang menggodaku Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang sudah berada didepannya. Seringaiku masih stay pada wajahku.

"Kau sedang berpikiran mesum ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan harap bisa merobek lingerie ini lagi."

"Ya~"

"Sekarang keluar."

"Oh─eh?" Lho, kok disuruh keluar. Maksudnya? Wajah mesumku berubah cengo mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal mesum. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Tanyaku sedang mempertahankan tubuh yang sedang didorong Hinata menuju pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, lingerie ini bagus atau tidak? Ini titipan Sakura-chan. Bukan milikku. Dan kau pasti akan menyobeknya seperti biasa tanpa memikirkan hal lain."

"Ta-tapi Hinata─"

**BRAK**

Oke, pintu yang baik telah ditutup dengan kerasnya didepan wajahku. Istriku jahat sekarang. Aku berteriak dalam hati meratapi nasibku yang gagal bikin anak lagi! Tuhan! Sampai kapan hambamu ini akan menunggu memiliki anak, kalau istriku sekarang malah jadi susah diajak kompromi!

.

.

.

Liburan usai, malam selesai. Bikin anak gagal lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa meratapi. Hah sialnya diri ini, sang istri tidak mau bareng lagi. Tidurpun sendiri dibawah lantai, gara-gara kejadian sore hari. Argh semua berakhiran i. Persetan dengan i!

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Wajahmu kusut sekali?"

Ya, wajahku kusut karena belum disetrika oleh bibirmu, tahu! "Tidak apa." Jawabku singkat sambil mengusap wajah frustasi. Aku galau.

"Maaf ya semalam kau harus tidur dilantai."

"Hn."

"Salahmu, kau sangat mesum sekali sih Naruto-kun."

Wanita ini tidak mengerti juga ternyata. "Hinata, kau tahu? Demi memiliki anak hal yang harus dimiliki ada kenafsuan tingkat tinggi. Agar kita cepat memiliki anak. Kau mengerti?"

"Sepertinya Tuhan marah padamu yang mesum, Naruto-kun. Jadinya sampai sekarang belum diberi anak juga." Setelah mengatakannya Hinat pergi. Lihat, dia berbicara seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan lemahku sebagai seorang lelaki yang tersiksa! Tentu saja tersiksa, libido-ku padanya tak pernah terlayani. Tapi kenapa juga dia menyambung-nyambungkan antara kemesumanku dengan Tuhan? Iya aku tahu Tuhan yang memberi keturunan, tapi kita juga butuh usaha kan? Dan usahaku adalah mesum! Agar bisa mempunyai anak dan bisa melakukannya lebih semangat! Dia sekarang jadi tidak bisa mengerti akan diriku.

Aku berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan menemui istriku. Memeluknya dari belakang aku mengecup bahunya. "Kau kenapa sih?' Tanya ku lembut selembut kapas.

"Naruto-kun, kau lebih baik menikah saja lagi. Aku tidak tahan dengan ibumu yang selalu menagih anak." Aku merasakan bahunya bergetar. Dia menangis.

Kuputar tubuhnya agar berhadapan denganku, mengangkat wajah Hinata dan menghapus air matanya. Aku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau tahu kan? Tidak ada wanita yang mau denganku." Mengeratkan bahunya mataku menatap lurus amesthyt Hinata, meyakinkannya dengan kalimatku.

"Koneko-san, Shion-san, Amaru-san dan Sara-san sepertinya memiliki perasaan padamu Naruto-kun. Pilihlah salah satu dari mereka dan ceraikan aku." (Semua cewe yang ada di movie :v)

Lihat, lihat. Seperti sinetron kan? Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan pernah menyuruhku menikah lagi, Hinata-chan. Kau tahu kan jika cintaku hanya padamu. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Aku mulai menggombal. Bagaimana? Omonganku bagus kan? Nemu dibuku teme nih! Lupakan. Serius Naruto, serius! "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melamarmu, menjadikanmu istriku, tentu saja aku juga menginginkan kaulah yang menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku. Bukan wanita lain. Aku ingin tua hingga mati bersamamu."

Dia mulai terisak keras menutupi wajah lalu memelukku. Huoo~ Dadanya-ttebayo~ Ah serius Naruto! Serius.

Mengusap rambut dan punggungnya aku mendesis menenangkan, berusaha meyakinkannya memang sulit. "Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanyaku. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban, aku pun tersenyum mendapat jawaban tersebut.

Melepaskan pelukannya kutatap matanya lekat-lekat dan masih tersenyum. "Jadi, nanti malam kita buat anak ya? Kita harus berusaha memberikan anak untuk ibuku. Oke?" Tanyaku seduktife mungkin. Inilah kesempatanku.

Menunggu lama Hinata menghela nafas, kenapa ngempos? Bahasa kampungan keluar. "Kau tetap saja mesum."

"Oh ayolah Hinata. Kita harus berusaha, kalau tidak bikin-bikin kapan jadinya?" Membujuk Hinata itu ternyata sulit. "Seperti membuat roti, kalau tidak buat ya tidak akan jadi roti."

"Semua orang pun tahu."

"Makanya, nanti malam kita buat anak ya?"

Ya, ya, ya, ya? Ayo jawab iya! Hanya dua abjad untuk menjawab kegalauan ku dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Jawab iya sayang! Aku bersemangat menunggu jawaban Hinata dan berteriak dalam hati. Tetap stay calm diluar.

"Baiklah."

Okeh! Aku ingin sekali jingkrak-jingkrak sambil dengan bawa obor keliling dunia lalu tertawa sambil kayang lompat-lompat. Kalau boleh, aku ingin memeluk dan mencium Hinata sekarang juga. Tapi aku harus tetap stay calm. Kalau aku menggila tiba-tiba rencana bikin anankku akan gagal.

Benarkah nanti malam aku bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata? Oh Kami, terima kasih banyak! Aku ingin sujud padamu kami! Ah betapa bahagianya hamba tersiksamu ini. Ehem.. Bukannya aku mesum ya. Tapi ini demi program punya anak!

.

.

.

Rencana semalam berjalan lancar, aku berhasil melakukannya dengan Hinata semalam suntuk. Walaupun begitu paginya aku segar bugar dan berwajah cerah. Aku bahagia. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan saja. Semoga Hinata akan muntah-muntah, tidak enak badan lalu ketika periksa hasilnya positife. Yuuhuuu~! Selahirnya anakku akan ku pamerkan ia pada teme sekawan, bahwa ini anakku. Yang normal! Bukan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam berwarna pink! Ehem, sebenarnya anak Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Ia juga normal dan rambutnya bukan seperti yang aku bicarakan tadi. Anaknya malah seperti Sasuke, copy-annya dia.

Lupakan. Ya, tapi aku harus melakukannya tidak sekali, tapi harus berkali-kali. Kalau perlu sehari tiga kali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kasihan punya Hinata. Nanti sakit.

Dan ternyata..

Satu tahu sampai sekarang tetap saja tidak punya anak. Aku hampir frustasi, menyerah! Ingin bunuh diri, ketika Hinata berulang kali minta aku menceraikannya lalu aku menikah lagi. Aku semakin gila karenanya.

Oh Kami~

Akhirnya aku berhenti jadi mesum. Benar. Aku vakum mesum. Melakukannya dengan Hinata pun tiga hari sekali, aku sudah menyerah. Kadang Hinata juga menolak melakukannya dan aku berulang kali membujuknya hingga memaksanya seperti memperkosa! Tapi aku masih berlaku lembut ya.

Saat itu, aku sedang membaca koran diteras rumah di hari liburku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Hinata muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Aku pun langsung berlari menyusulnya dan menolong. Aku khawatir akut melihat dia tersiksa dengan muntahannya itu. Dia kenapa sih?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku memijit tengkuk Hinata pelan.

Mencuci wajahnya Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya sayu dan pucat. Apakah istriku sakit? Kupegang keningnya memeriksa suhu, tidak panas. "Kau sakit?"

Dia menggeleng, "hanya mual." Jawab Hinata. Lalu kubantu dia duduk di kursi meja makan dan memberikannya segelas air. "Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ramen."

"Eh?" Jarang sekali Hinata meminta ramen, setahuku Hinata tak terlalu menyukai makanan favorite ku itu. Membuat ramen pun kadang dan jika aku memaksa. Sekarang dia minta ramen.

"Aku ingin yang pedas."

Dia kenapa sih, mintanya kok aneh-aneh? Dia nelen apa? "Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanyaku khawatir, memegang tangannya yang agak lembab.

"Aku ingin ramen pedas."

Hal langka untukku dengar, dia meminta ramen pedas yang bahkan Hinata bilang sendiri tidak menyukai ramen pedas.

Jangan-jangan!

Aku berlari menuju kamar dan memangambil sesuatu dari lemari, benda pemberian ibu. Lalu kuberikan pada Hinata. Sejenak ia menatapku seperti bertanya, namun kuabaikan dan memaksanya masuk kekamar mandi dengan mabwa benda tersebut.

Aku menunggu lama di depan kamar mandi, bolak balik bak setrika. Hinata lama sekali, memang caranya menggunakan alat itu bagaimana sih? Kok bisa lama sekali. Tidak sabaran kuketuk pelan pintu kamar mandi memanggil-manggil nama sayangku. Lima menit kemudian akhirnya Hinata keluar sambil membawa tespen itu. Ia memberikannya.

Ne, disini ada dua garis. Artinya apa ya? "Hinata, artinya apa?" Tanyaku cengo.

"Mattaku~" Hinata menghela nafas dan memukul keningnya, oh ayolah aku sedang serius. "Positife, Naruto-kun."

"Ohh.." Positife ya? Kupandangi lagi tespen itu, positife jika dua garis dan negatife jika satu garis. Sedangkan di sini dua garis, jadi positfe. Nah, berarti─ "Eh?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kau serius?" Tanyaku meyakinkan, positfe! Berarti Hinata.. "..kau?"

"Hm?"

Langsung kupeluk Hinata dengan erat, menyalurkan kebahagiaanku yang bertumpah-tumpah ruah. Lalu kuputar tubuhku sambil memeluk Hinata, seperti di india-india itu lho. Aku bahagia, senang, terharu, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku punya anak!" Teriakku mencium kening Hinata. Rasanya aku ingin lari ke Tokyo tower lalu berteriak aku sudah punya anak! Tapi itu sungguh memalukan. Jadilah kuluapkan kegembiaraanku pada Hinata.

Terima kasih Kami-sama! Akhirnya kau mendengarkan do'a hambamu ini!

"Berarti, aku tidak perlu menceraikanmu dan menikah lagi kan?" Tanyaku masih meng-on kan senyumku.

"Memang kau berniat seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Benarkan, sebenarnya kita hanya perlu bersabar, berdoa dan berusaha untuk mempunya anak. Bukan dengan cara bercerai lalu menikah lagi hanya karena tidak punya anak. Kalau sudah jelas aku ataupun Hinata─amit-amit jabang bancet jangan sampai─mandul. Dan usahaku berhasil bukan? Ya, kalian boleh mencobanya. Teruslah berusaha untuk membuat anak dengan mesum tingkat atas untuk membuatnya agar bisa membuahkan. Buktinya aku bisa. Dicoba dulu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End!**

**.**

**A/N:**

End dengan nistanya. Ini fict teruntuk Aienatha Princesshyuuga HinataLufhforever. Dan fict ini terisnpiras dari tetangga yang katanya ngga punya-punya anak terus mau cerai gitu.. Terus di tv yang sinetron itu, katanya kalau ngga punya anak disuruh nikah lagi. LoL. Bener kan? usaha kita itu adalah harus mesum! Berminat RnR? Hahaha parody konyol yang ngga laku :v Kritik, saran, penilaian? Flame? boleehh monggoh.. ditunggu. ehh Natha kalau gak review awas! _Mind to RnR?_ _._ _._ _._


End file.
